


Money Money Money

by foolishlyinlove



Category: House of Lies
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Funny, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, ah well ill get it started, i love their riffs, why isnt there fics of them yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishlyinlove/pseuds/foolishlyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no fics of these two, so I decided to contribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry

Clyde sighed as he heard his stomach let out what was another growl, taunting him for being the idiot he was and forgetting his wallet in the car. He could get it, he just didn’t feel like the walk all that way to the parking lot and dealing with the elevators. A loud crinkling sound broke him out of his thoughts. 'Hmm was that- why yes it was.' Before Doug even knew what hit him, the bag of chips he had sat down in anticipation to enjoy was now in his hands, and one by one entering in his empty stomach.

"At least a thank you would be nice," Doug grumbled, glaring at him.

Clyde feigned a forehead smack. “You’re right, where are my manners? Thank you, Doug, you are a life saver! I was so close to death I was beginning to see the light.”

“Aww and you couldn’t have done us the favour of heading towards that light?” smirked Jeannie from the desk.

“Nah, you guys would have missed me too much.”

Jeannie rolled her eyes, grabbing the folder she’d been working on and leaving the two men alone in the office again. One stared mournfully out the window in resignation wondering if he had the energy to go back to the vending machine and grab another bag of chips, and the other now agonizing for a drink to take away the thirst the salt of the chips had left him with.


	2. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd rather douse himself in gasoline and light himself on fire before he ever admitted to something that showed such vulnerability...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired from this scene :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5ndg_ntfGc

Clyde was not much of a hugger. Unless it came to Doug. He gave out the good hugs. The kind that made you feel safe, and warm. Made you feel as if everything would be okay even when you felt like everything around you was falling apart. He would never tell Doug any of this though. He'd rather douse himself in gasoline and light himself on fire before he ever admitted to something that showed such vulnerability. As Doug grabbed him into another one of his bear hugs in greeting from another long vacation they'd had from each other, Clyde did his usual loud protests, deep inside, both guys knew the real truth.


	3. Heads or Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug and Clyde play heads or tails to see who changes Jeannie’s baby's dirty diaper.

If anyone would have told Clyde and Doug that someday they would have found themselves at Jeannie Vander Hooven's house, playing a game of heads or tails of who got to change a diaper, they would have laughed in their face. Yet here they were on that day, staring down at a baby who stared expectantly back at them as if to ask 'well?'.

Clyde nodded turning to Doug, "heads I'll change it, tails you’ll change it."

"Why do I always have to be heads?"

"Because I have the quarter."

Doug glared. "Yea, because that makes it fair." 

Clyde rolled his eyes, "just shut up and let’s see what this lands on."

Both men waited in anticipation as the quarter spun in midair and Clyde grabbed it, placing it on his hand, palm over to cover the result. Slowly lifting his palm, a slow grin spread across the dark haired man’s face. Doug sighed, he didn’t even need to see the quarter to know who had lost. Groaning in defeat he picked up the baby at arm’s length and headed to the bedroom. 

“Don’t forget to use powder!” He heard Clyde yell as he left the room.

"You know at some point you will have to change a baby's diaper!” he called back.

“Ah but that point is not now my friend!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
